


【PK】It's time

by lotusfire666



Series: 山龟山 series [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 现实向，资料不全，YY而已，切莫当真。





	【PK】It's time

那一开始只是个拍摄我命期间普通的夜晚。

龟梨在家，山下拎着酒来拜访，穿着旧T恤睡裤，圾拉着拖鞋，一手提着一扎啤酒一手忙着发信息，龟梨给他开门时他手机还没放下，龟梨接过酒，他才看向龟梨，笑着说Kame，我又来了。

龟梨也笑。对戏对了一天还没看腻？

怎么会。山下说。难得明天休一天，今晚上要跟Kame好好喝。

龟梨于是做下酒菜。山下在他沙发上找了个好位置摊着，电视调来调去，看到龟梨新出的广告，停下来仔细看，龟梨听见声音，冲出来叫，换个换个，太傻了！

山下笑，还按了定格细细欣赏，龟梨翻了个白眼进去了。

之后就坐一起看电视喝酒聊天。说是聊天，也是有一搭没一搭，龟梨白天讲了太多话就不乐意多讲，山下也是，好好先生装了一天，现在只想好好瘫着。

电视剧挺无聊的，而且说实话他俩拍太多剧之后看电视剧都习惯性地开始想机位、灯光、台词等等技术性问题，不大容易入戏，于是看综艺，看着看着山下忽然冒了一句：“Kame，你和男人做过吗？”

龟梨本来昏昏欲睡的，被吓醒了。

“你又从哪儿听到的谣言？”他问。

“他们老cue我们啊。结个婚啊交往啊什么的。”山下说。“你被cue也很久了吧？”

“不是因为关系好吗？”龟梨说，喝了口酒。“你对男人有兴趣？”

出乎他意料之外的，山下沉默了几秒。

“真的假的？”龟梨这下吃惊了。

“以前被仁带去那种地方玩过。”山下说，抓了下头发。“我只是凑个热闹啦。就那种pub，真的有些非常酷。”他有点不好意思，用手比划着。“我以为都会很娘的，但不是哦，确实有很厉害的，跳舞啊什么的，超级酷。”

龟梨目瞪口呆地看着他。“后来呢？你做了？”

“当然没。”山下答。“但是后来有想过，其实可以试试的。”他顿了顿。“然后刚才就想起来你说的那些话，很让人误会哎，就好奇你是不是有过。”

龟梨小心地咽下嘴里的酒。“我没有。”他答道，莫名地有点脸红。

山下安静了下来，也脸红了。

他们俩尴尬地坐了一会儿，又一起哈哈笑了起来，装作什么也没发生。

但是把山下送走之后龟梨收拾房间，看着被山下窝成一团的盖毯，整齐地放在一起的酒瓶，心里就忽然一颤。

他叹了口气，把酒瓶都扔进垃圾袋，扎紧了封口，盯着袋子发了会儿呆，才回房间洗澡睡觉。结果酒劲正上头，一点都不困，辗转反侧了快俩小时还是睁着眼，火气就上来了，摸手机给山下发信息：喝多了，睡不着。

他倒没想到十分钟后门铃又响了。龟梨闭眼在床上默数了十下，想了下前因后果，然后骂了一声，爬起来开门。

山下换了件T恤，捏着手机，站在门口瞪着他。他的脸很红。

龟梨也瞪着他。

两个人沉默了十来秒。山下低头，转身想走，龟梨也不知自己哪根筋抽了，伸手抓住了他，把他拉进了门来。

“Kame，我……”山下一边急忙脱鞋一边还想说什么。

“你闭嘴。”龟梨说。他边走边扯自己的衣服，等到了卧室就已经脱干净了。他转身看山下，山下用手背蹭过嘴，不敢看他，停了几秒，方才抬头深吸了口气，走上前来。

“这不代表什么。”龟梨说。

山下点头。然后他把龟梨推到了床上。

第二天早上龟梨还是按生物钟准时醒来。醒来的时候他就倒抽一口凉气。宿醉加睡眠不足的头痛，屁股痛，以及想起他做了些什么之后更加的头痛和胃痛。

他躺床上装死装了足足一个小时，直到肚子饿了才艰难起身，看到自己身上留下的红痕，胃更疼了。

房间里只有他一个人。山下做完就跟犯了什么大错一样就差给他下跪道歉了，龟梨当然不会留他宿。

回忆起来一团混乱。虽然其实早从少年时代就熟悉对方的裸体，但做爱毕竟是不一样。两个没经验的人撞到一起，问题一大堆，要怎么润滑啊，扩张怎么做，被进入好奇怪，姿势怎样才对……差点打起来。龟梨大概翻了三百个白眼，骂了更多脏话，山下不吭声，被踢了也只是要坚持做。要说爽到其实也还好，倒是被插入的感觉新奇得如同打开新世界大门。

……所以现在怎么办？龟梨一边喝着橙汁一边想。明天又得见面了哎。想到山下临走时苦兮兮的脸他就一阵胃痛。那个家伙，不会多想吧。

难得的休息日，龟梨窝在家里打了一天电动。难得吃饭都是叫的外卖。他有点不想面对现实。

但第二天无论如何都要上班，还是一个车接他俩去片场，山下还是一脸官方微笑，今天也请Kame多多关照，龟梨心里默默翻了个白眼，也官方笑，P今天也加油呀。

他本来以为会尴尬得不能好好对戏，结果一进片场被工作人员围住，灯光一打，他自动就进入工作模式，变身木讷又老实的正木诚，再转头看山下，也进入状态了。龟梨松了口气，但又隐隐地有些不甘。他也不知自己不甘个什么劲。间休时补拍山下的戏份，他拿了水在旁边看，觉得山下只要进入镜头，无论怎样拍都好看。中途山下不经意飘了一个眼神过来，又很快收了回去。龟梨不自觉地握紧了水瓶。

晚上回去的车上两个人都很沉默。工作人员以为他俩都累了，背景音乐放的温柔钢琴曲。龟梨却知道，山下在回避他的视线。

他有点难过。山下这种容易想多的个性，就不应该跟他玩这种尝试。

 

然而世界上没有后悔药可吃。山下连着几天除了工作都在回避他，龟梨就有点躁。这么多年起起伏伏，好不容易他觉得最近这段时间机缘巧合终于跟山下重新接近了一点，结果因为这点破事又做不成朋友，龟梨比预想中更郁闷。

他发信息约山下喝酒，山下过十分钟回说有约了。龟梨对着手机咬嘴唇，想这家伙来真的吗，噼里啪啦敲了一串，想说我一点都没放在心上，你也别想太多了，我们还是和以前一样……结果还没敲完山下信息又来了一条：谢谢Kame，我很高兴能和你合作。

龟梨的信息就没能发出去。他盯着那条信息看了半天，回复的信息删了又打，最后回了一句：我也很高兴。之后他就泄气地把手机给扔了，一直到第二天早上多花了十分钟才找到。

第二天上戏的重头戏是神和诚的告别戏份，山下的演绎简单至极，没有任何预兆，他只是朝他微微一笑，挥了挥手，走出了镜头。

不要走。龟梨差点伸手去抓他。已经知道了结果还必须要演成什么都不知道的样子，龟梨调动了自己所有的意志力。咬牙趴在浴缸里擦擦擦，眼泪不自觉地就掉了下来，嘶吼出声的时候根本止都止不住——永别这个词，真的太令人害怕。

演得太好一遍就过。龟梨从浴缸里出来，擦了擦眼泪，笑着对导演和Staff致谢，抬起头来，山下站在对面看他。

山下也没说话，也没像其他人那样微笑着赞佩他，他没什么表情，只是伸出手来。龟梨走上前，他抓紧龟梨的手，把龟梨带进怀里，紧紧抱了一瞬，又分开。

龟梨还是在笑，但维持着这笑就变得有些勉强了。诚的情绪还留在他体内，更多的是他自己这段时间积累的情绪，他找了个借口跑进洗手间，关上门，用手捂住脸，想，天啊。

山下的戏结束得早，提前走了，龟梨一直拍到深夜才结束，深一脚浅一脚地回家，头晕沉沉的，电梯门一开，看到家门把手上挂着个塑料袋，里头装着两盒有机草莓。

“真是，当哄女生吗？”龟梨抱怨了一句，却忍不住笑起来。

第二天他带了其中一盒去片场，午休时拿出来吃，故意跑到山下面前说你要不要吃？小叮当送的草莓哦。山下低头摸鼻子笑，龟梨也笑，文乃路过，说有草莓呀！龟梨于是拿出来分，大家围一起把草莓吃掉了。龟梨吃了两个，山下没有动，剩下都给女生们吃掉了。文乃吃完草莓很开心，说马上要杀青了，周末晚上我请大家去唱歌怎么样，好久没唱歌了，难得这样开心地聚在一起，拖了菜菜绪一起。

龟梨本来想推脱，但满岛不知从哪儿冒出来，拍了下他的肩说好呀好呀，我们一起！龟梨转头求救地看山下。山下在旁边淡淡地说那也算上我吧。龟梨只好也答应了。等人走了之后龟梨说你怎么也要去？山下说不是你让我陪你的么？龟梨叹气，我是叫你找个借口把我给拖走啊！

真去了KTV之后他俩又必定被点青春Amigo，当年唱太多，做梦里都是“我们是无法分开的两人”，事实上也就是唱这首歌时才无法分开，修彰一散还是各奔东西，一晃多年，结果变成唱背中越“无论多少次我们都要相爱”了，真不知是更好还是更坏。

文乃和菜菜绪一个劲儿鼓掌，大伙们都在笑，开心得不得了。山下还是一如既往服务精神周到，比心也比得到位，龟梨当然奉陪，手指碰到，干脆抓住了不放开。山下眼睛闪了一下，干脆伸手抱他腰，一把把他揽到怀里抱得结结实实，两个人都大笑起来。

回到座位上文乃和菜菜绪上去点歌。山下坐回龟梨身边，茶几上杯子混放，他伸手拿了一杯就喝起来。龟梨想了下要不要提醒他那是自己的杯子，但他怀疑山下其实知道。满岛也伸手来找杯子，龟梨在他看到之前就把山下的杯子拿走了。山下看了他一眼。然后他俩趁大家都在听歌的时候把杯子又换了回来。龟梨没忍住，用指尖弹了一下山下的杯子。山下一脸正直没憋住，笑了起来，转过头去。龟梨心里哼了一声，想你就装吧。

回到家，走不同门进电梯，山下直到分开之前才好像突然想起来似的说：“Kame，杀青后有没有空出去玩？”

“不知道，要看下安排。”龟梨答。“到时电话联系好了。”他做了个手势。山下待还要说什么，电梯到了，他只好跟龟梨挥手告别。

山下的戏份很快就杀青了。龟梨还有很多外景要拍，制作组派他助理去挑花，结果拿回来一大捧红玫瑰。龟梨愣了愣，助理说因为其他花不太新鲜，而且你不觉得yamap特别适合吗？龟梨心说就是太适合了才不想送！

但也没办法，这话又不能说出来。晚上山下戏份杀青，龟梨捧着花躲在远处看他演最后一场。山下黑了不少，也瘦了不少，想起开拍时他还白白嫩嫩，这几个月时间真是辛苦了——然后转念一想不对啊他戏份都室内的，难道被影棚灯光晒也能晒黑吗？准是没告诉龟梨自己又溜去玩了……就这样乱七八糟地想了一堆有的没的，导演喊“Cut！”，Staff在旁边说“扮演神秘人物的山下智久，戏份结束了！”山下鞠躬道谢。

龟梨这才回过神来，跑出去把花塞他手里，大大地笑着，山下看到红玫瑰，闪了下神，立刻说明明这么忙了还过来……伸手抱了抱龟梨，然后发表拍戏感言。虽然知道这种发言都是提前准备好的官话，但都在说龟与山P的命中注定也哪里不对吧，龟梨站在旁边笑得脸都有点僵。

因为戏份还没结束龟梨又得赶回外景，回去路上就收到山下信息：谢谢你，我很喜欢。居然还加了个❤️型符号。

龟梨没忍住悄悄翻了个白眼，想这家伙为什么都这么长时间了发信息还是这样一副高中女生的模样啊？但他也没忍住笑了起来，并且心情愉快了一整个晚上。

等到龟梨也杀青的时候山下已经在拍Code Blue3，忙得脚不沾地，他提前给龟梨打电话说抱歉来不了了，龟梨虽然有点遗憾但这种事也完全能理解。

他倒没想到在收到文乃送来的花之后制作组说山下智久写了信来——虽然一想以山下这种注重礼节的人不能给予相同回应肯定会过意不去，但这信写得全都在吹龟梨让龟梨也不好意思了起来。什么嘛，永远不要说再见什么的，还让全组人都听到，有点过分呀。没忍住就低头笑起来，本来因为剧结束而伤感的心情也消散了，就想着，晚点回家时去山下家转转吧，毕竟他也不想说再见啊。

结果山下竟然又出现了，龟梨扎扎实实地心跳漏了半拍。山下跑进来，对他点头，伸手抱他，说对不起，来晚了，恭喜你杀青，辛苦了！他一头一脸的汗，抓住龟梨的手说抱歉待不了太久，但无论如何也想过来看看你。他笑起来，闪闪发亮的。说完没两分钟人就跑没影了。剧组其他人说哎？山下君不一起拍合照吗？龟梨咬了下嘴唇，觉得被他握到的皮肤有点发烫。山下对这剧的感情也太明显了吧，从头到尾都只有Kame、Kame。助理在旁边咂舌，山下君赶回去差不多要两个小时啊。龟梨转过脸去，想这简直太过分。

杀青宴，剩下大部分人都去了，龟梨请客，文乃和菜菜绪坐一起没停下叽叽咕咕讲话，满岛也赶过来了，笑呵呵地给他倒酒。作为一番龟梨自然被灌得有点多，话开始多起来，不知怎地话题就转到不在场的山下身上，文乃说山下君真的是超级帅的！我第一次看到有被电到哦。你知道，他那种，认真听你说话的样子！她做了个表情，大家一起笑，文乃脸红起来，拖女友下水，一手拽了菜菜绪说而且菜菜绪超级喜欢他！被菜菜绪推了一把，笑作一团。菜菜绪红着脸说我以前追过他好多剧，欺诈猎人什么的，那时大家都在追吧？一直觉得他很酷很酷，没想到真人这么温柔。龟梨在旁边闲闲插嘴他以前确实暴脾气啊。

哎？怎样怎样？满岛追问。

不能说哦。龟梨说，也笑起来。

啊龟梨君好过分，把山下君藏起来不给人知道。文乃说。真好啊，杰尼斯这种可以一起长大的好朋友还能一起工作，每次看到都很羡慕。

对啊对啊，插不进去的感觉。菜菜绪说。看向大家。你们都懂吧，对戏的时候。

众人纷纷点头。导演说确实很难得，找到这样的搭档默契能够在屏幕上重现出来，那种流动感很棒。又感慨了一通命运啊。大家就开始说拍摄过程中各种巧合，命运的感觉，越说越起劲，最后一起举杯，祝命运！

回家的时候龟梨脚有点飘，脑子也有点。他走到自家楼下时抬头看，山下家亮着灯，他心里就很暖，虽然明知应该是他妈妈或者妹妹在，但那也代表了那个人的一部分也在。

 

当然不能说，宝贵的回忆要珍藏起来。

小小的山下，跟小团子一样，明明比他大，但特别爱撒娇。长得可爱连龟梨都心软，喜欢得不得了，忍不住要去跟他玩。山下虽然跟斗真玩得最好，但跟他一起坐总武线回家，叽叽喳喳话说一路，有时候不想早回去会在中途跳下来买东西吃，走一段玩一段，一直到天晚了才叫着说糟了，拎起包跑车站，差点赶不上车，跑得上气不接下气终于抓住栏杆，两个人一起笑，还打赌下次能跑到更远的地方。不训练的日子他也会跑山下家玩，看漫画，抓山下陪他玩接抛球，山下一定要玩到赢，输了就生气，玩到多晚都不想停下，嫌弃对方一身臭汗却也不肯松手，钻进浴室洗澡要靠抢，两个人谁都不肯让，打闹一团，相互泼水，直到妈妈叫不要浪费水啊才一起钻进去，胸贴胸，手臂碰到，山下的眼睛亮晶晶的，睫毛也被打湿，说Kame你好像长高一点了吗，但还是没我高。伸手去摸他的头。

龟梨抓住他的手腕。水幕下山下笑颜如花，说你这样我会想亲你。

龟梨的反应是凑上前去，啪一口正正亲在他嘴唇上。

山下愣住了。龟梨回过神来也吓了一跳，不知道自己怎么会这样干。他猛地后撤，山下伸手想碰他，龟梨却吓得跳了出去，裹了浴巾就跑，也没在他家留宿。

之后山下越发和斗真连体婴一样玩在一起。龟梨也有了新伙伴，赤西仁，渐渐和山下玩就少了，等去了不同高中，见面机会更少，就疏远了。山下开始在Jr里出头，泷泽前辈特别喜欢他，明眼人都知道这是重点培养了，龟梨则苦于无法表现自己，变得更加沉默也更加努力。

男孩子们在一起，自然会相互打闹，竞争关系明里暗里，原本和龟梨玩得挺好的赤西也跑山下身边去了，并且迅速和他成为亲友。龟梨有种被抛下的感觉。有什么了不起？这样想着，也不想认输，就都一个人默默练习。

那段时间他俩互相看不顺眼。山下呼朋引伴，无论什么都要最好，上下三辈都宠他。龟梨总觉得他们这样狂是要出事的，山下也罢，赤西、锦户都是不好惹的，青春期的男孩子们荷尔蒙过于旺盛，有时莫名其妙就打起来了。龟梨一方面念念不忘棒球，另一方面也不大看得上他们瞎搞，就越发独立，也渐渐有了口碑和认同。

但他没想到的是，比起更叛逆的赤西和更难搞的锦户，先来找他麻烦的是素来内向的山下。本来只是News和Kat-tun合屋练习的一次小纷争，山下吃错药一样爆发了，赤西看热闹不嫌事大，还站在山下这边，龟梨也火了，于是约架，其他几个成员都冷眼旁观，劝也不劝，仿佛早就看到这一天。

龟梨心里很冷，想去你妈的吧，真以为我好欺负不成，摔门走了出去。

等到了公园，等了没一会儿，山下也过来了，一个人。

“你干什么过来？”山下问。

龟梨给他气笑。“不是你说要打架吗？打啊？”

结果山下还真挥了一拳，龟梨躲闪不及，被击中腹部，但他反应很快，转身也挥舞起拳头来。没几下就扭打到一起，也忘了爷爷不能打脸的嘱托，只恨不得把心里积攒的怨气都发泄出来，打烂他那张冠冕堂皇的脸！虚伪！令人恶心！

山下真的被他打到了脸，头转到一边，回来时嘴角破了，流出血来。他似乎不敢相信，用手背擦过。

“你是白痴吗？！”龟梨叫。“不知道躲？”

山下仿佛震惊过度，停住了手。

龟梨一瞬间就后悔了。“喂P……”

“别像个孤狼一样，一直一个人，看着就心烦。”山下扔下一句话。

龟梨原本还想安慰他的话就卡在喉咙里没说出来。

“我不像你，山下智久。”他讽刺地说。

“你知道什么？”山下的眼神很阴郁。

“News出道了，Leader大人，很开心？又有新剧要上，很开心？人见人爱的yamap，你可红了，我们都比不上你，开心了？”龟梨知道他不该这样说的，但控制不住自己的嘴。他的苦涩、后悔变成嫉恨的毒蛇，愤怒撕开了口，让他不顾一切地想要倾泻出来。

山下的脸青了又白。他再一次擦过嘴角的伤口，深深看了龟梨一眼，转身就走。

龟梨咬住了嘴唇。他看着山下摇摇晃晃地走出视线，愤恨地踢了一脚脚下的石子。

他回到家，检查伤口，并不重，本来也就是普通打架。龟梨叹了口气，看向镜子。他摸了摸镜子里自己的嘴角，幻想那里有相同的一道血痕。

山下连着几天没露面，赤西也躁动不安，排歌时踢龟梨椅子，问他你俩谈什么了，龟梨没好气地答你自己问他不就行了吗，赤西抓头说P不给我问，说男人的事情要自己解决。他无奈地说，他那个性子，只肯跟我们玩，碰到事儿从来不说。赤西撇嘴。会主动约架真是太少见了……

龟梨心里咯噔一下，他这几天来都念念不忘山下受伤的样子，一直也在后悔，觉得太不冷静。等下排练他就去买了水果，坐车去山下家。开门的是山下妈妈，还很惊喜说Kame好久没来家里玩了，忙着要招呼他留下吃晚饭。龟梨特不好意思问Yamap在吗？山下妈妈叫小智你看谁来看你了——就看到山下从屋子里走了出来，看到龟梨略吃了一惊，脸色立刻沉了下来。

龟梨把手里的水果示意了下，放在一边。山下嘴角的伤口好差不多，但还是有红印子，他没注意多看了一会儿，就听见山下说：“你过来干什么？”口气很冷，还在生气。

山下妈妈急忙训儿子怎么不欢迎客人。山下撇了撇嘴，没戳穿。莉奈也回来了，见到龟梨很高兴，说龟梨哥哥好久没来了，山下就什么话也没说，安静地坐在一边吃晚饭。龟梨想了想还是自己挑明了，说很抱歉是我跟智久打架把他弄伤了。

山下妈妈吃了一惊，但立刻说男孩子嘛打架也很正常，多半还是自己儿子的错。龟梨诚恳道歉，说真对不起，一边偷偷用余光瞄山下表情。山下咬着筷子眼睛都没抬。

吃完饭，山下回屋，龟梨也跟了上去。

门一关，山下说：“道歉要土下座哦。”

“你明明也把我揍得很痛。”龟梨答。“我腰上还青着呐。”

山下哼了一声，脸没绷住，露出笑来，又觉得不对，还是应该板住，龟梨却看他表情就忍不住笑，笑得山下翻了个白眼，踢了他一脚。“不许笑，我还没原谅你啊。”他说，也笑起来。

然后就聊天，山下说你这样不对那样不对总之不能不跟其他人玩，龟梨说明明是你只看得到赤西总两个人溜掉搞得他不像Kat-tun，News不像你团似的，山下闷哼一声，受了刺激，说以前我们都一起玩的！我耳洞还是你们俩给我打的！你耳洞还是我下的手，后来你就不理我了！龟梨说你搞错了吧到底是谁先不理谁？又回想起来说哎呀那时还真是敢下手。

他不由得摸了摸自己的耳垂，小小一粒耳钉，想山下捻住他耳垂时颤颤巍巍，温热的气息靠得太近，他因为期待和害怕心跳加速，扎下去一瞬间的痛，之后山下又凑上前吹气，像哄小孩一样……想山下躺平在他面前，头发全都捋上去，露出发红的耳朵，他紧张地说我扎了啊，真扎了，山下闭着眼睛，说快点不要给我看到，赤西一直在试图抢他手里的钉枪说我来我来，山下说你别捣乱让Kame扎……血流出来，一点点，比他想象中少，但鲜红的颜色还是让他心里一跳。

那时多好啊，虽然对未来一无所知，但多有勇气，身边被信任和喜欢的人环绕。

“怎么不说话啦。”山下说，手里没停地玩着一沓扑克。

“觉得以前的P比较可爱。”龟梨说。“现在超讨厌啊。”

山下抽了下鼻子。“你才是，变得我都不敢认了。”他把那一沓扑克向龟梨弹了过来，一张张飞落一地，最后他手里只留了一张。

他把最后那张飞过去，龟梨终于接住。红心A。

“送你了。”山下说。“不许扔掉。”

龟梨想说一张扑克有什么好收的，但山下的表情让他说不出来拒绝的话。

“以后打牌就少一张了啊。”龟梨说着，举着那张牌翻来覆去看了看。山下只是盯着他看。

龟梨移开了视线，说了点别的什么，岔开了话题。

龟梨回去就太晚了，于是再次留了宿。山下妈妈在山下房间里拖了床垫和被子，像他小时候那样和山下头并头地睡。

龟梨很久没在山下家留宿，穿着山下的旧T恤和睡裤，盯着天花板上熟悉的花纹盯了半天也没有睡意，听见山下也辗转反侧睡不着。

“睡不着吗？”龟梨问。

“你很吵哎。”山下答。

“我可什么声音也没发出。”龟梨说。

山下嘟哝了两句有的没的。忽然掀了被子，也掀了龟梨被子，龟梨哎哎叫着你想干嘛，非礼啊，山下哼了一声，把两条被子铺开，这样两个人就可以在被子底下畅通无阻。

他再次躺下来，这次背对着龟梨，靠的很近，龟梨的手臂碰到他的背，他伸手抓住龟梨的手让他抱住自己。

龟梨安静了下来。“你是笨蛋吗……”他低声说。小时候他们也这样睡过，很多回，山下特别喜欢小勺子睡姿，总拉龟梨抱他。

山下没反应，拒绝沟通。龟梨想了想，靠近了些，把头靠近山下肩膀。山下身上暖融融的，龟梨就什么都原谅他了。

“喂，Kame，以后要好好加油啊。”过了一会儿，在一片寂静里，山下轻声说。

“嗯。”龟梨答应道。

以后要一起好好加油啊。这么不咸不淡的一句，却也是最深重的约定和愿望了。

 

在那之后已经过去了多少年？他们组成限定组合，成为国民CP，唱红全国，从此星途浩荡，命运却跌跌撞撞。赤西出走，Kat-tun分崩离析，山下退团，千夫所指，丑闻缠身，龟梨恋爱失败，票房失利。J家算不上翻天覆地，但也发生太多事了。

龟梨和山下和好过，疏远过，约过很多次饭没有成行，逛街偶遇来不及打招呼，一年见不到一次……可龟梨和也还是每次唱K都会被要求唱一遍青春Amigo，仿佛所有人都把他俩当做自己青春的祭奠——他一个人唱两个人部分，“我们是无法分开的两人”，在生活的浪潮下不过是渐行渐远。

直到山下出事后不久，搬家到同一栋楼。因为泷泽前辈也在同一栋楼，就张罗着给山下办暖房party，但山下正在反省期，不好闹大，就只叫了住得近的几个，龟梨也在其中。一群人热热闹闹地玩闹到半夜，龟梨喝多酒瞌睡上来就直接在山下家沙发上睡着了。

等醒来的时候party已经散场，也就泷泽前辈还在，在跟山下说着什么，山下低头听着。龟梨不想被视为偷听就还是装作睡着。没一会儿泷泽前辈要走，指着沙发上的龟梨说你不把他弄醒送回去？听见山下说没事，他以前经常在我家睡。

泷泽前辈走后龟梨继续装睡，过了一会儿感到身上被披了件毛毯。

他等没声音后才悄悄睁眼。山下坐在吧台边，慢慢喝着剩下的酒。他喝了两口，停了停，忽然用手挡住嘴，胸口起伏着，竭力把呜咽挡进喉咙里，这让他没法去挡眼睛里掉下来的泪。

龟梨闭上眼睛，没再看他，翻过身去，把脸埋进沙发里。他把自己的手握得太紧几乎出了血痕。

之后龟梨约过他几次，山下每次只要有空都欣然赴约。龟梨因为一个人住，比较自由，山下来他家比较多。一起喝酒聊天，没办法像小时候那样瞎玩，而且确实也不是小时候了。现在的山下举止有礼，温柔恭谦，始终有距离感，连在龟梨面前都很少大声笑，而龟梨偶尔会想，他小时候明明是多么爱笑爱撒娇脾气火爆的家伙啊。

关系变好起来是个循序渐进的过程。《我命中注定的人》找到他的时候说希望龟梨君推荐可以合作的男星来演神秘人物“命运”，龟梨想了下说山下智久吧。其实在他的交际圈里能演这个角色的男星很多，但当时他看了剧本大纲就觉得很像山下演过的《求婚大作战》，只不过这一次换他来体验山下当年的男主剧情，理所当然地，就很想让山下也看看自己的成长。对方哇了一声说其实我们也想的是他！跟山下一说山下立刻就答应了，再一协调行程，发现居然都能挪出时间来有空，于是一拍即合。

时隔十二年工作上再合作，龟梨感慨不少。他至今都记得拍《野猪大改造》的时候山下几乎不按剧本走，乱演一气，导演头痛不已，龟梨经常要靠自己把跑偏的剧情拉回来，能够大爆他每每想起来都觉得是运气吧，一定是运气——可等到了试镜的时候，看着温柔拘谨的山下，龟梨第一次希望那个彰能再出现，对他比奇怪的手势，嘴里没停地发出奇怪的声音，毫无理由的可爱。

剧本上对神秘人物的描写简单到只有“神秘”两个字，台词也不多。山下翻了翻剧本，抬头看龟梨，说Kame我们来试试看。

龟梨走过去，然后山下就在他面前变了——他抬腿迈过茶几，走到龟梨面前，咄咄逼人，戳着龟梨的胸脯，近到几乎贴到他，噘嘴说你竟敢对神这样说话，你知道我是谁吗，G.O.D，God。他眼睛里调皮的神色一闪而过。

导演说好！很好！就是这样。

山下放开他，又回到了他温和持重的模样。

龟梨的心脏怦咚，过了一会儿才能让自己笑起来，他不仅笑，还笑出了声，山下回头看他，挺不好意思地问怎么啦，哪里不对吗？

龟梨连忙摆手，对他说没有，很好。他上前抓住山下的肩，摇晃了下，说山下智久，这剧拜托你了。笑得非常开心。山下莫名其妙看了他一会儿，也笑起来。

试镜结束后他俩一起回家，路上就讲个没完，你那里演得好厉害，那个自由发挥好棒，这剧本怎么回事啊真的有这么容易就相信的人吗，讲到最后到了家门口都不舍得分开，龟梨说走上我家喝酒，山下答应了。结果不仅喝了很多酒，山下连家都没回，直接在他家客房睡了一宿。

那之后就变得密切了些。有工作的交集在，能说的就不仅局限于几件陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿，可以谈谈对工作的看法，对未来的期待。朋友多，合意的工作伙伴却难找，能够一起搭档工作还能做朋友的更是稀缺，彼此都很清楚这一点。默契难寻，每每让人惊喜，工作顺心，生活也就快乐起来，觉得仿佛这样可以一直持续下去到很久。

 

所以为什么要叫一场无缘无故的性爱打乱这种节奏？就算知道山下喜欢自己，就算龟梨也喜欢他，又能改变什么？君子之交可以一辈子，好朋友可以几十年，情侣的话则要么是0要么是100。

龟梨从不否认他被山下吸引。从小到大，山下就没丑小鸭过，一直是白天鹅。到了现在，气质更好了。但现在龟梨看他，山下遥远而疏离，对所有人都很温柔，让所有人爱他，是对爱他的人的残忍。你如何能分辨礼貌和爱惜，当它们都只有一个温柔的表象时？

年少时的山下锋芒毕露，至少还会说我不喜欢，我笑不出来。

龟梨知道自己是不同的，山下在他身边更自在一点，那个少年P会透过现在这个过早成熟的身躯隐隐地显出来。他们一路走来，那么一大群人同在Jr怀抱着憧憬和梦想，到现在还能聚在一起，谈工作谈生活，并且在目之可及的未来还能维持着相似的位置关系，相互支撑和帮助，真的必须要说是上帝偏爱。龟梨和也无比珍惜这点，并不想让任何事破坏。

如果不捅破的话，就能一直这样下去了吧？贪恋着山下的温柔，却也不想更近一步。眷恋也许是一时迷茫，过段时间等山下或者他找到新的恋情就会消散。

 

山下拍Code Blue 3，忙了三四个月。前段时间天天焦不离孟，忽然分开这么久，龟梨有点不习惯。每次拍剧其实都会这样，好不容易一个团队磨合得很好了就结束了，总要落寞几天。只是因为这次是山下，让他比平常更难过了一点。

但山下只要一有空没事儿就来找他，虽然见面也不过是一起吃饭喝酒，但在一起就很开心，笑话会讲个没完，圈子里不同的人、拍剧时的趣事、哪里开了家新店要一起去吃都能说上很久。第二天去上班都觉得身上充满了活力，连助理都发现，打趣问龟梨君周末去哪儿充电了啊？龟梨但笑不语。

山下的Code Blue 3上映大获成功，一扫月九档多年不振。龟梨刚开机新剧，在外地，给他发信息庆祝，又收到了山下带着❤️的回复。他俩用短信聊天聊了一整晚，直到龟梨说花了这么长时间都可以见面了。

山下停了会儿说真的很想见你。

龟梨盯着那行字看了半天，不敢相信自己竟然真的想去查最早一班新干线。

别想了，早点休息。他只能这样说。

结果拍戏的时候走神，把自己的手弄骨折了。一开始还没感觉到那么疼痛，等到了医院包扎就位才真的痛得不得了，但想到要赶冬季剧期，下午就又回了剧组。龟梨自己倒没觉得怎样，同组的却纷纷表示需要休养一下吧，不要勉强。

明明就要赶进度来不及了啊。龟梨想着，还是先拍不需要拍到手的镜头。

但新闻传得很快，当天晚上他的手机就爆了，全是熟的不熟的来探问情况。他一只手不能动，回信息很慢，但还是一条条回了。

直到看到山下的，居然发了快十条。一开始还是普通问候，之后看龟梨不回就着急了，语气变得重起来，最后还是心疼，说地址给我，我寄药给你。

龟梨有点想笑，山下也是关心则乱，手指骨折又不算大伤，何况他在市区拍戏，药店哪里少了。但他只是叹气，想这样可怎么能好，把地址发了过去。

第三天，龟梨回到酒店时被前台叫住了，说有你的包裹。龟梨微笑接过致谢，刚刚转身，一直坐在旁边一个戴墨镜口罩的人走上前，对他低声说去你房间。

龟梨倒抽了一口气，连头都没抬，急忙快步走进电梯，那人亦步亦趋地跟上。

进了电梯没人，龟梨才敢说话：“你也太夸张了吧……”

山下没摘墨镜，隔着口罩说话也嗡嗡的。“想来就来了。”他答道。“我明天最早一班新干线走。”

龟梨只能摇头，心脏紧缩起来，即将毁灭的预感攥住了他。

到了房间龟梨先拉上窗帘，山下才解开口罩摘掉墨镜，脱掉厚重的大外套，挂在椅子上。

“真没那么夸张，还特意跑过来。”龟梨给他看自己还肿胀的手指。

“只是想看看你。”山下捧着他的手看了一会儿，托起来放在唇边轻轻一吻。

龟梨顿住，过了好一会儿才问：“……非要这样吗，P？”

山下抬起头朝他微笑。“你可以说不。”

龟梨叹气。“你人都跑来了我能把你关门外吗？”

“我会在隔壁定个房间的。”山下答。

“那你偷偷跑来就会露陷了。”龟梨说。他解开自己的衣领，扬起下巴看山下。“在做之前我有一个问题，希望你回答我。”

山下好奇地看着他。

“山下智久，我问你，你是在追我吗？我是说，像追女朋友那样追我？——你是认真的吗？你想过后果吗？”

山下抿住了嘴唇，他低头沉默了一会儿，又抬起头来。“Kame，有些事我希望不是只有我记得。我们12岁就亲过，虽然你当场就跑掉了，但那是我的初吻。我在整个Jr约架过的只有你一个，为什么？我讨厌被你忽视！修彰那一年的暧昧连爷爷都看到要把我调开……仁带我去Gay吧玩，我没做，但我想你想了一晚上。你说上床什么都不能代表但我忘不掉。我不会说我一直爱着你，因为这不是事实。发生太多了，我也是你也是，我爱过很多人，但到了这个时候，在我身边的是你不是其他任何人，我觉得这真的是命运。现在你伤了一根手指，我他妈的一下通告就坐三小时车赶过来看你，明天早上5点又要赶回去，你说我是不是认真的？”

龟梨也低下头，想这他妈的真是孽缘，为什么他们没在儿时那样亲密时好上，为什么他们没在18岁打架那时好上，为什么他们没在20岁修彰出道时好上，为什么在他最痛苦的时候山下不在他身边，为什么山下崩溃的时候他也无法安慰他，为什么是经历了这一切，为什么非要两个人都遍体鳞伤、不再天真、山下再也没法任性他再也没法逃跑、他们俩谁都输不起了的时候，发生这种事情？

他们可以得到的有多少，他们错过的有多少，他们可以失去的又有多少？

“Kame……”山下伸手，想碰碰他，被龟梨打开。

“如果你不是认真的该有多好。”龟梨说。他苦笑一声。“玩，我奉陪，我转头会把发生的一切都忘掉，我们还可以做朋友。”

山下垂下眼睛一会儿，又抬起来看他。“我很抱歉。但那样你会开心吗？”

龟梨沉默不语。

山下也安静了下来。良久，他深深地叹了口气。“我很抱歉，请当我什么都没说，你早点休息。”他起身想拿外套。

龟梨跳起来把他放外套的椅子一脚踹到一边。

“Kame……”山下隐隐有些动怒。

“来吧，我们时间不多。”龟梨转过身去没理他，开始解衣服。

山下抓住了他的手阻住他。“我希望这不是最后一次。”他压低了声音。

“只要你不是这样想。”龟梨答。

山下眼睛闪了闪，抱住他和他一起跌在床上。

时隔数月再次肌肤相亲，心态却不太一样。山下做了充足准备，他本来就够温柔了，真的把吻印在全身时龟梨几乎战栗了起来，不得不打断他，不想把自己的狼狈暴露出来。他的眼睛里时时蓄满了泪水，同时感到心碎与奇妙的幸福。

就这样了吗？就这样吧。这当然不该发生，他们再也回不去从前了。可怎么办呢？除了紧紧的拥抱之外能做什么？如果有一天注定要心碎，那也让未来的自己去承担吧，至少现在这一刻，热情是真的，爱恋也是。

最终高潮时龟梨叫了山下的名字，山下猛地抓住他的下巴吻他，直到他无法呼吸。

 

再一次见到山下已经是一个月之后的歌谣祭了。那一整个月他俩几乎没有联系，仿佛那一夜是个幻觉，没有留下任何痕迹。龟梨甚至想山下是不是后悔了——未免也太快。但他也需要一点时间理清思路。他的手好得比预想中更慢，哪怕肿消了，骨节依然时常感到隐隐疼痛，戳在心里一根刺，时常提醒他，他还有必须要面对的人和必须要解决的问题。

歌谣祭彩排时他试着握话筒，但不成功，左手使不上力，撑不过一首歌的时间。他紧咬着牙，头上有汗，觉得自己怎么这么没用。山下看到了，走出去一会儿，回来的时候带了一卷胶带。

龟梨坐在椅子上，山下在他面前跪下，示意他把手伸出来。他握住龟梨的手，用胶带把话筒和他的手缠在一起。他很小心，龟梨一点都不痛。固定住一圈又多缠了两圈，确保话筒不会晃动。之后他用剪刀剪断胶带，摸了摸龟梨受伤的手指。非常轻，如羽毛拂过。

“P，”龟梨说，用他仅剩能动的右手捧住山下的脸。

山下抬眼看他，他没有笑，眼睛清澈无波。

“结束后来我家。”龟梨说。

山下点点头。他再一次抚过龟梨的伤手，方才站起身，回到自己的座位上。

歌谣祭龟梨放得很开，尽情笑，尽情跳，但山下控制了动作幅度，不想让他剧烈运动。龟梨无可救药地想他为什么总能这样温柔？他们还能再一起唱几次“我们是无法分开的两人”和“无论多少次我们都要相爱”？龟梨已经收到了通知Kat-tun要在新年复活了。

结束后龟梨先走，山下有点事留了下来。龟梨回到家，看着他居住了几年的房子，把沙发上的抱枕拍拍松，拉一拉床单，整理好被子，想了想又冲下楼买了啤酒和小食，然后坐在椅子上等。

一个多小时后门铃被按响，龟梨上前开门，山下站在门口，没卸妆，还背着包，没来得及回家。

龟梨侧身让他进来。山下进门脱鞋，龟梨看着他，山下直起身，伸出手来，龟梨凑上前，他们就在接吻了。

“等很久？”山下模模糊糊地问。

“没有。”龟梨答。他抓住山下的衣服，把他拉得更近了些。“你的话，多久都行。”

山下笑了起来。

 

再晚些时候他俩窝在沙发上看综艺。龟梨穿着睡衣，山下洗完澡头发湿漉漉的，只裹了浴衣。

“总觉得这场景似曾相识。”山下说。“怎么说，太熟悉了吧？”

龟梨想了想。“大概说明也没什么改变。”

山下喝了口啤酒，拈了个米果扔进嘴里。“你还会担心吗？”

“其实不。”龟梨说。他把脚塞进山下腿下捂着。“见到P就觉得不用担心了。如果P都无法做到的事别人更不可能做到吧。”

山下笑了一声。“真好啊，Kame一直都没变。”

“什么？”

“总是知道自己想要什么，在做什么。”山下说。“从小时候开始就是这样。一个人练习，一个人做很多事，我总想你为什么能这么厉害，我总会不自觉依赖身边的人呢。”

龟梨嗤笑。“那你还找茬跟我打架。”

“想成为对Kame来说不一样的人。小时候别扭得很。给人添了很多麻烦吧。”山下答，又喝了口酒。

龟梨也喝了一口。“但都是有价值的吧，过去的每件事都是有价值的。心碎、痛苦和遗憾都是，否认的话就不能走向未来了。”他说。“如果我们在过去开始的话，可能现在连看都不想看你。你以前很混蛋。”

山下笑。“这样讲我可要伤心的。你以前不也是一样。”

“所以还是祝成长吧。”龟梨举起啤酒，山下跟他碰了碰杯。

“祝成长。”山下说。“也祝命运。”

 

“以后会变成什么样？”

“谁知道。”

“但努力的话总会越来越好吧。”

“大概是。”

“以后也要好好加油啊。”

“嗯。”

 

 

-end-


End file.
